


Teenage Cupids

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cupid dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Mark, Donghyuck and the rest of his friends try to get their high school teachers together. Mark is doing it because he thinks Jaehyun deserves to be happy, Donghyuck is doing it because Doyoung is a pain in the ass and needs to get laid.





	Teenage Cupids

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is funny, because it was hilarious in my head. Also, try listening to Bolbbogan4's Some while reading this XD

                “Hey hey hey stop that!!!”

                “Look guys! I can hang down with one hand!!”

                “Jeno get down here!!” Mark nearly yanked the boy’s basketball shorts down to reveal his Spongebob underwear to the entire NCT High basketball team. The rest of the team were laughing at him when Mark slapped Jeno’s thigh. Jeno jumped down with ease and landed with a pout.

                “Are you insane?! Coach Jung would kill you if he finds out about this.”

                “Not gonna happen.”

                “And why?”

                “Because Coach Jung isn’t here.”

                “Wha...” Mark looked around for the missing basketball coach. He went out the court and headed for the hall doors, where he peeked his head out just enough to see if his coach was outside.

                “So how was your class today?”

                “Jesus fucking Christ.” Mark muttered under his breath.

                “That’s blasphemy.”

                “Shut up Lee Jeno.” Mark spat back at his lame teammate. “Don’t you have some place to be or someone else to make out with?”

                “I would but Renjun’s in music class now.” Jeno shrugged, resting his chin atop Mark’s shoulder as he peered over them in the direction of Coach Jung talking to another teacher in the hallway. “What’s Coach Jung doing there?”

                “If I knew I wouldn’t be here spying on them now would I?” Mark rolled his eyes. “He must be the new teacher in school.”

                “Is he trying to flirt with him?” Jeno said. “Why is he scratching his head and smiling so much? I don’t see Bunny Teeth making a joke.”

                “But he’s smiling too.” The two teenagers stared at their teachers in the hallway, laughing over something one of them must have said. Coach Jung Jaehyun was dressed in sweatpants and a sports jersey, a whistle hung around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. The other teacher, Mr. Kim Doyoung-newly transferred science teacher, had a small stack of papers in his hand and a pen tucked in his pocket.

                “Can you believe that they did that? It was ridiculous!”

                “I know! The things kids will do these days huh?”

                “What did you do?” Mark asked.

                “Why do you always assume it’s me when something stupid happens?”

                “You put blue cheese in the vents and the whole school smelled like a skunk’s behind for two weeks.”

                “Hey, the perpetrator was never caught, so you can’t prove it was me.” Jeno folded his arms. “Although that was a pretty epic prank.”

                “Mr. Kim, Coach Jung.”

                “Oh shit the principal!!” both boys ducked back into the court at the sight of Principal Lee Taeyong, or known as Sergeant Pain-In-The-Ass walked down the steps and caught both teachers chatting in the hallway. Mark peeked his head out a little more, trying to catch the drama.

                “Mr. Lee…” Doyoung stammered, folding his arms politely.

                “Do you think this hallway was built for you two to exchange gossip in?” Taeyong narrowed his eyes angrily.

                “Ease up Tae.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I was just trying to make Doyoung feel comfortable.”

                “In my school, we conduct ourselves in a professional manner and that is Principal Lee to you.” Taeyong wagged a finger at Jaehyun, only to have Jaehyun secretly roll his eyes in his sockets. “Save the chit chat for later and get to work.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Yes sir.”

                Doyoung left with his head down while Jaehyun sighed deeply. He walked back to the court and tried to open the doors. In doing so, he knocked down Mark and Jeno who were spying on him.

                “What the…what are you two doing on the floor?”

                “Counting how many stars there are when you hit your head.” Mark shook his head and opened his eyes to find Jaehyun standing there with his arms crossed. Mark tried to put on a cute smile (he was told it works) and feign innocence but his façade quickly crumbled.

                “You are in big trouble young man.”

                “Okay, so I’m just going to…”

                “You too Jeno.”

                “Damn it.”

*******************

                “Bad news, it looks like the two of us can’t go to the movies with you all tomorrow.”

                “What? Why not?” Chenle asked, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

                “Coach Jung gave us detention for tomorrow.” Jeno groaned, tossing the candy wrapper aside and almost swallowing it whole. Jeno’s parents were kind enough to donate their basement as his official hangout pad, and his usual gang of Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, Jaemin and Jisung always gathered at his place. It was kind of small and they didn’t have much but it was decked with a table, couch, pillows, blankets, TV and an Xbox. What more could a teenager want?

                “Mr. Kim gave me detention too.” Donghyuck grumbled, tossing his feet over Mark’s lap. “Son of a bitch gave me two days detention because I turned my homework in late.”

                “I told you to submit it yesterday, but noooooooo.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You insisted on bringing it home and changing the topic of ‘why greenhouse gases are killing the earth’ to ‘why pineapples on pizza would cause cancer’.”

                “Excuse me but anybody who likes pineapples on pizza are a call for help.”

                “I like pineapples on pizza.” Mark said.

                “Well that’s different. You’re weird, but you’re my weirdo.” Donghyuck leaned over to kiss Mark’s cheek.

                “Do you mind? You’re in public. No one wants to see you two suck faces.” Jisung said.

                “You know who else are sucking faces?” Jeno grinned. “Coach Jung and Mr Kim.”

                “No way.” Renjun dropped his jaw.

                “Yes way. Mark and I saw the two of them standing in the corridor talking during basketball practice and boy you should see the look on Coach Jung’s face.” Jeno laughed. “He was standing there looking Ryan Gosling had proposed to him. He was all blushy and rubbing his neck, and hair and arms…”

                “Hey, he looked a little like you when I asked you out for the first time.” Mark teased Donghyuck.

                “Shut up.” Donghyuck pushed him. “Are you serious though?”

                “You could have bottled up the cheesiness and made a pizza with it.” Jeno shook his head. “Let me tell you, Coach Jung was really digging Mr Kim.”

                “Ew why?” Donghyuck grimaced, nearly spitting out his soda. “That man is such a pain in the ass. Only he would assign 30 pages of reading on biology and a paper on human anatomy in the same week. Plus he looks like the lovechild of Bugs Bunny and a tree.”

                “Just because you hate him doesn’t mean someone else can’t like him.” Chenle said.

                “Yeah, maybe he’s strict in class but in reality, he could be a nice guy.” Jaemin said, opening another can of soda.

                “I think they would look so cute together.” Jisung grinned. “What if they actually get together and get married? We could be invited to their wedding!”

                “Two teachers getting married? What’s the theme? Biology-meets-basketball?” Jeno laughed at the thought.

                “But I think they really do like each other.” Mark said. “Jaehyun hyung deserves to be happy.”

                “Yeah. And maybe if Mr Kim has a dick up his ass he can stop being a pain in mine.” Donghyuck shrugged while Chenle laughed so loudly the glass cracked.

                “You think your neighbour will tell you if he really likes him?” Jaemin asked.

                “I can ask him tomorrow.”

                “Now hold on,” Renjun held up a hand. “You guys are not seriously suggesting we get involved and try to match these two together are you?”

                Faces turned in the room and eyes were spread all over.

                “Yes.”

                “Good.” Renjun nodded. “Just checking to see that we’re on the same page.”

*******************

                “I’m sorry I have to give you detention.” Was the first thing Jaehyun said the next morning when Mark got into his car to drive to school. “But you weren’t supposed to be spying on adult affairs.”

                “You’re only 5 years older than me. You’re not that much of an adult.” Mark rolled his eyes.

                “Hey, can’t have the faculty thinking I treat you better than the rest of the students.”

                “I think you raised a few eyebrows when you made me team captain.”

                “You’re a good player and an even better leader.” Jaehyun grinned. “Even Moon Taeil would have made you captain, and he teaches art.”

                Mark laughed. Jaehyun was a handsome young man. Alabaster skin, sculpted features that made him look like a Greek god (the kind sculpted by famous artists and not the ones made by the kids in Moon Taeil class-the gods there all look like John Travolta), and a tall, lean body that most boys were jealous of. When Jaehyun first started teaching in NCT High, he received so many flowers and chocolates from the female staff at NCT High that if you walked to his table, it looked like a Valentine’s Day prop for a flower store.

                “So…” Mark rubbed his palms on his school pants. “What’s Mr Kim like?”

                “Doyoung? Oh he’s great.” Jaehyun said. “Very cool and funny.”

                “Really?” Mark smacked his lips and hissed a little. “Donghyuck said he was mean in class though.”

                “He’s teaching high school biology.” Jaehyun smirked. “You can’t let the kids think you’re human. That’s like putting a sign on your head that says ‘kick me asshole’.”

                “So you like him. Right?”

                “Well…yeah.”

                “Okay. Cool.”

                A few minutes of silence passed through the air as Jaehyun stopped at a traffic light.

                “You think he’s cute?”

                “Me?” Jaehyun asked back. “Well…he’s pretty handsome in his own way.”

                “Okay.”

                Jaehyun made a left turn at the junction. They paused to let some elementary school kids cross the road.

                “If you were going out on a first date would you do a movie and dinner or just dinner?”

                Jaehyun almost screeched on the road with a sudden brake.

                “Am I being interrogated by the FBI?”

                “No, just wondering if you like Mr Kim or not.” Mark held up both hands innocently.

                “Well it’s just…argh…it’s complicated.” Jaehyun sighed, moving the car down the road.

                “Why?”

                “I mean he’s a great guy and all but…” Jaehyun clicked his tongue. “I think he’s a little out of my league.”

                “What?” Mark shook his head as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had heard so far. “Why would you think that?”

                “I don’t know if he likes me or not, or if he’s interested in a relationship.”

                “Why can’t you ask him?”

                “I could but between subs for gym classes, coaching the basketball team, morning meetings with the principal, planning my classes, organizing tests, hosting detention and sports meets I would be glad if I could even find the time to sit down and breathe.”

                “You could text him.”

                “I don’t even have his number.” Jaehyun sighed, pulling into the staff parking zone in school.

                “You could do what we all do, get our crush’s number from mutual friends.”

                “I don’t have a crush on him.”

                “But you said you like him?”

                “Can’t I like someone without having a crush on them?”

                “Then I don’t think you know what a crush means.” Mark shook his head. “Is that why they won’t let you teach English?”

                “Get out of my car Mark and go to class.” Jaehyun growled. The teenage boy was smart enough to take the hint and he bolted from the car, running to the school entrance.

*******************

                “If you guys really want to know something about the staff, there is only one person with all the information.” Renjun pointed at a tall man in glasses, busy grading some papers in the cafeteria. “Mr. Dong Sicheng, the Chinese language teacher.”

                “How do you know that?” Jaemin asked.

                “Because he hardly talks. He sits in the staff office, watch everybody do their thing and say what they want, but he’s listening to them. He hears the gossip that goes down in the men’s room, the teacher’s lounge talk and even what they say when they are lining up in the cafeteria for food. Everybody goes up to him to talk about their day because he listens, and partly because they think he can’t understand them.” Chenle explained.

                “But he does?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes

                “Only a handful of teachers know that he knows Korean.” Renjun grinned. “It’s like the school’s best kept secret.”

                “So you think he has the low down on what’s going on between Coach Jung and Mr Kim?”

                “I think so.”

                “Great but how are we going to find out what he knows?” Mark asked.

                “We’ll just use our Chinese advantage.” Chenle smirked, giving Renjun a solid high five. “You want to get secrets from someone, you have to use their language.”

                “And you think he’s just going to blab to a bunch of students?”

                “We’re not just regular students, we’re _Chinese_ students.” Renjun said, getting up from their lunch table. “How else did we find out that Principal Lee and Mr Johnny Suh spent a lovely weekend in Tokyo together?”

                “Principal-WHAT?!?!” Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes bugged out.

                “See you guys!” Chenle and Renjun walked over to Mr Dong’s table, where they sat down and greeted the teacher politely.

                “Sergeant Whiny and our English teacher?!?!” Donghyuck gasped.

                “Not now Donghyuck.” Mark sighed.

                “Hey sir.” Chenle smiled. Mr Dong smiled back, greeting the boys back in Chinese.

                “Hello there. You boys finished lunch?”

                “We did sir. We wanted to know something.” Renjun said. “Do you know what’s going on between Coach Jung and Mr Kim the new science teacher?”

                “Well let’s see…” Sicheng tapped his chin with his pencil. “It’s a bit fuzzy but I do remember that three weeks ago on a Tuesday I saw Doyoung and Jaehyun together with a bunch of other teachers talking in the lounge and Jaehyun’s eyes were staring at Doyoung’s behind, if you know what I mean.”

                “Oh really?” Renjun feigned a shocked look on his face.

                “Yes indeed. Then, the next day on Thursday, just before lunchtime, Doyoung asked if Jaehyun was interested in having lunch with him but unfortunately Jaehyun said that he would not be having lunch until much later so Doyoung just sat at his table and ate lunch.”

                “He didn’t go with the other teachers?”

                “No, he only wanted to go with him. Get my drift?”

                “Yes sir.” Chenle tried to stop himself from smiling too widely.

                “Then, at 2pm the Monday after that, Jaehyun was returning from gym practice all sweaty and drenched, so he went to the bathroom to get changed, and I caught Mr Kim Doyoung going into the bathroom at the same time to ask him about ‘the parent teacher association’.” Sicheng quoted the last few words with air hooks.

                “So he didn’t really want to know about the PTA?”

                “Not unless one of the parents is named Jung Jaehyun who’s a high school basketball coach and 6 feet tall.” Sicheng grinned. “I saw his face when he came out and he looked like he had been running a marathon.”

                “Neither one of them said anything about each other?”

                “Not exactly.” Sicheng hummed. “If memory served me correctly, Doyoung has asked me more than once if Jaehyun was single.”

                “How many times exactly?”

                “Once while we were in the men’s room, once during, twice while walking to the parking lot and about 4 times in text messages.”

                “What about Jaehyun?”

                “Jaehyun’s always busy, but he somehow managed to find time to pass by Doyoung’s class _coincidentally_ and bump into him on his way to the bathroom. If you ask me, there are only so many times you can meet someone ‘coincidentally’ without it being a suspicion.” Sicheng wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

                “Have they shown any definite interest in each other?”

                “Jaehyun thinks he’s smooth as hell but Doyoung doesn’t have much experience with love. From what I see, I don’t think Doyoung is getting the message but then again it’s not like Jaehyun is good at flirting either. He looks like a beetroot trying to talk to this guy and he keeps shuffling his feet. It’s super distracting.”

                “But they like each other? Right?”

                “That seems to be the case. Unless the way Doyoung keeps brushing his shoulders against Jaehyun’s is less a sign of affection and more a way to get dust off his shoulder.”

                “Thanks sir, I think we have our question answered.” Chenle smiled warmly, giving Renjun a high five under the table before getting up.

                “Hang on a second,” Sicheng stopped them. “Why are you two so curious to know?”

                “Uhm…ah…” Renjun’s tongue knotted up and he looked at Chenle as if to say _you say something!_

                “We were examining the behaviour patterns that exhibit when two people who are mutually attracted to each other cannot express their feelings for each other. It’s a research paper.”

                “Oh, okay.” Sicheng heaved a sigh of relief. “I almost thought you guys wanted to play cupids and try to match the two of them together.”

                “No way sir. Where would you ever get such a ridiculous idea?” Both boys smiled politely and scurried back to their table.

*******************

                “Mr Kim?”

                “Yes?” Doyoung answered from his desk in his office, looking up to find Donghyuck and Jaemin.

                “We’re here to hand in our anatomy paper.”

                “Thank you, and you’re right on time.”

                “Sir,” Jaemin cleared his throat. “I seem to be having some difficulty understanding the part about the nerve system and their functions.”

                “Me too sir.”

                “Oh, well have you tried looking back at the notes I gave in class?”

                “We did and no offence sir, but your handwriting is a little…uh…a little…”

                “Tragic.” Donghyuck finished. Jaemin nudged Donghyuck with his elbow and made a face at him.

                “That’s terrible,” Doyoung sighed. _I knew I should have written them sober_. “If you boys need it I will gladly tutor you again after school.”

                “That would be awesome!” Jaemin smiled. “Can we meet at SM Café this Thursday? Maybe at 4pm?”

                “Sounds good to me. Bring your books and the notes I gave you. We can go through them again before Friday’s quiz.”

                “Yes sir.” Both boys bowed and left the office. Chenle and Jisung were standing outside waiting for them.

                “So?”

                “The bait is set.” Donghyuck grinned. “Now it’s time to reel in the fish.”

*******************

                When 4.15pm arrived on Doyoung’s watch, he was already half fuming and half worried. His coffee was getting cold and his two students were late. Donghyuck didn’t necessarily have a great track record of being on time but this was unheard of, even for Jaemin. Doyoung took another sip out of his coffee and was seriously considering a second cup.

                “Jaehyun?”

                “Doyoung, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Jaehyun panted, planting himself opposite Doyoung, wiping some sweat off his brow. “Parking is a bitch this time of the day.”

                “Jaehyun, what are you doing here?”

                “What are you talking about? Didn’t you ask me to meet you?”

                “What?” Doyoung shook his head in confusion. “I’m supposed to be meeting two students for some after-school tutoring.”

                “I thought you wanted to talk about the upcoming charity fundraiser.”

                “God,” Doyoung rubbed his temples. “I swear it wasn’t me.”

                “Shit there must be a mistake.” Jaehyun blushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. I better get going…”

                “No Jaehyun, please stay.” Doyoung grabbed his sleeve. “My students haven’t called to say they aren’t coming so…maybe you can keep me company.”

                “S…sure.”

                “Donghyuck,” Chenle pulled Donghyuck’s sleeve as the teenagers spied inside the café from across the street, pretending to be loitering around and playing jacks. “Call him now.”

                “Okay,” Donghyuck smirked. “You guys are about to witness an Oscar winning performance.”

*******************

                “Hello?”

                “Mr…Kim…” Donghyuck coughed over the phone.

                “Lee Donghyuck where are you? And where is Na Jaemin?”

                “I’m sorry sir…” Donghyuck coughed. “I’m sick and so is Jaemin. We both caught the flu bug.”

                “Together?” Doyoung raised his hands to his mouth. “You certainly don’t sound very good.”

                “I’m so sorry sir…” Donghyuck coughed and coughed, making a sound like he was going to hack out a hairball. Renjun slapped him in disgust.

                “Just get some rest. Make sure to drink plenty fluids. I’ll see you when you get better and we can schedule this another day.”

                “Th…thank you sir.” Donghyuck sniffed, putting on his sick act until the very end. They could see Doyoung shake his head and talking to Jaehyun, who seemed genuinely worried about Donghyuck being sick. “Can I act or what?”

                “Yeah you sure are a big ham.” Jeno teased.

*******************

                “Sometimes I wonder if the kids think I’m some kind of evil monster.”

                “Don’t be silly.” Jaehyun shook his head. “You need to be strict in order to instil discipline. It’s good for them.”

                “I know but I don’t want to make it seem like I’m trying to make their lives miserable on purpose.” Doyoung pouted. “I’ve been stood up before on dates but never by the students.”

                “You’ve been stood up?” Jaehyun made a noise with his tongue. “Those fools don’t know what they are missing.”

                “I guess I’ve never been that type, you know.” Doyoung sighed. “I was never popular or handsome or athletic or rich, you know, never the kind people found attractive.”

                “That’s bullshit.” Jaehyun said, sipping his coffee. “You are amazing. You’re funny and sweet, and you love your job and you genuinely care about your students.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung blushed. “That’s very sweet of you.”

*******************

                “Has anybody made a move yet?” Mark asked, fidgeting in his spot.

                “No, but Doyoung is beginning to look like a fire hydrant.” Jisung said, focusing with his binoculars. “Or at least he looks like Renjun with a sunburn.”

                “HEY!”

*******************

                “I didn’t know you were into cooking.” Doyoung smiled.

                “I am, I cook all the time with my mother.” Jaehyun nodded. “I used to cook with Taeyong a  lot when we were roommates in college.”

                “You two must be really close.”

                “We’re best friends. Don’t let his exterior and sharp tongue get to you, he’s really a nice guy.”

                “He scares the pants off me.” Doyoung shivered. “I remember my first day at school. He didn’t even smile at me and he told me that he was an expert with knives and he could skin a pig.”

                Jaehyun laughed loudly, his pretty dimples framing his face and deep voice vibrating around the room. “He runs a tight ship, so I guess he likes to scare the newbies. After a while you’ll get used to it and he’ll open up a little more to you.”

                “Is that how Johnny started dating him?”

                “Something like that.” Jaehyun giggled. “They sure aren’t subtle, are they?”

                “God, they are so obvious even a blind man in Portugal could see they were dating.” Doyoung shook his head laughing. “Did Johnny really think he could hide those purple spots on his neck with compact powder?”

                “Yeah, and those ‘development meetings’ with the principal in his office? Please,” Jaehyun scoffed. “I bet if we borrowed the UV light from the lab and ran it all over his office, the whole room would light up like a disco ball.”

                “The CSI would have a field day.” Doyoung laughed loudly, an adorable toothy smile spread across his lips like a painting.

*******************

                “What are they doing now?” Jeno asked.

                “They are laughing about something.” Mark answered, taking the binoculars off and reaching for a slice of pizza.

                “Can they stop laughing and get to the part where they start sucking each other’s tongues off?”

                “Chenle!” Renjun nudged the other Chinese boy. “Be patient. Not every romance has to start with a make out session.”

                “Isn’t that how you and Jeno got together? You two were friends at first until one day you started making out in the janitor’s closet.” Jisung said.

                “In my defence, I was going through an awkward puberty phase and I saw Jeno shirtless in the locker room.” Renjun said. Jeno just smirked behind him and placed a well-timed kiss on Renjun’s forehead.

*******************

                “It’s really nice talking to you like this.” Jaehyun smiled. “We don’t get much of a chance in school because we’re so busy.”

                “Yeah. It’s fun to hang out like this.”

                “Maybe we should do this more often.”

                “I’d like that.” Doyoung nodded. He looked at Jaehyun and studied the expression on his face. Jaehyun was incredibly handsome. The way his nose crinkles when he laughed, his eyes turning into crescents, the dimples at the side of his face and the smile that seemed so warm and welcoming. Doyoung found himself heating up and looked down in embarrassment.

                “Doyoung?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Do you…uhm…have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?”

                “No. You?”

                “No.”

                “That’s a shame. Someone like you shouldn’t be single.”

                “I agree.” Jaehyun nodded. “Would you…like to go out with me then?”

                Doyoung paused and looked at Jaehyun with his bunny eyes wide open. “Really? Me?” Jaehyun thought his shocked expression was the cutest. The way those cherry lips would form an adorable ‘o’ shape. His eyes wide with glee and his cheeks painted with a pretty pink colour.

                “Yeah.” Jaehyun looked down shyly.

                “I’d…I’d love to go out with you.”

                “That’s awesome!” Jaehyun smiled. “We can do a movie or something. Or maybe just dinner.”

                “Anything you want.”

                Jaehyun and Doyoung looked at each other fondly for a few seconds. Doyoung’s lips curved at the corners before leaning forward to taste Jaehyun’s lips drenched in coffee. His tongue could taste the bitter drink, but the warmth and gentle feel of Jaehyun’s lips against his made everything feel sweet.

*******************

                “THEY KISSED!!!! THEY KISSED THEY KISSED THEY KISSED!!!!”

                “WE DID IT!!!” Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung jumped up from their seats and started dancing and jumping for joy.

                “Let’s head to the ice cream parlour! It’s time to celebrate!!!”

*******************

                “I may be wrong, but don’t that group of kids doing a Naruto run down the street look familiar?” Doyoung asked, pointing outside the coffee shop.

                “Yeah,” Jaehyun watched them run and nodded. “They do.”

*******************

                A couple of weeks after their little matchmaker stunt, Mr Kim called Donghyuck to stay back after class. “I read your assignment and I think you have made great improvements.”

                “Thank you sir.”

                “However,” Doyoung sighed. “The results on your quiz leaves much to be desired. Didn’t you study before the quiz?”

                “I did.”

                “With music, food and the TV blasting in the background?”

                “How else do you study?”

                Doyoung wanted to bang his head against the table but he kept his cool. “I want you to take a resit for this quiz tomorrow. Study chapters 3 until 5 and this time, no music, no food and definitely no TV.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “And don’t get your boyfriend to help. That just makes things even worse. You’ll spend more time touching each other than studying.”

                “How else do you learn the human body sir?”

                Doyoung could have been mad but instead he smirked at Donghyuck and for a few seconds it seemed like both teacher and student had a mutual understanding of some sort. Doyoung shook his head. “Go home and study.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Oh, and Donghyuck?”

                “Yes?”

                “Thank you.”

                Donghyuck smiled widely. He bowed politely and said, “My pleasure.” He left the room to find Mark waiting outside for him.

                “What did he say?”

                “He said I needed to resit one of the quizzes I flunked.”

                “Ouch. So you have to study tonight?”

                “Yeah, alone.” Donghyuck pointed a finger at Mark’s chest. “You can’t help me this time.”

                “That’s a shame.” Mark pouted. “I had a lot of fun studying the human body with you.” Donghyuck slapped his arm in embarrassment as Mark teased him by tickling his sides.

                “Mr Kim is alright. He’s an ass but at least he’s getting laid. I hope.”

                “He is.” Mark grinned. “I saw his car parked outside Jaehyun hyung’s house this morning.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> I've been nesting on this idea for a while now, but only just found the words to put it. I hope it's good enough for you guys! Leave comments and kudos if you think it is!


End file.
